The Cruel Necessity
by Maria65
Summary: He hated it...she was always dying...he wondered if he was at fault. She was his 'sister', not by blood but they were that close. He only hoped the agony would end. What happens though when the Goddess notices his agony and takes action? He'll never remember the pain again... Rated T for blood.


The First Hero stared in horror at what had transpired for the current hero, he couldn't believe what had happened. The current Link held the young Hylian woman in his arms, she was going to die...there was no hope saving her; the woman coughed out blood, making the current Link panic. The First Hero felt like he was going to puke...he knew of Hemia, she was a woman who trained with him though he didn't have many memories of his time with her. She seemed to try and hang out with Link when she could but she was always called off to do something. Why did she have to die? 

"Hemia, hang on, please!" Link shouted, holding her as it began to rain; washing the blood away yet making her grow colder. "I-I'm sorry...L-Link," The Hylian woman, Hemia, said; green eyes growing dull. "I-I know I had p-promised I-I'd be there f-for you." She said, taking a deep breath to keep talking. "L-looks like...I can't keep t-that promise." She said, giving him a weak smile. 

Her spear lay far off to the side, broken as the demon's that had attacked them lay dead around them; she had allowed herself to die to protect him. "No, Hemia!" Link cried out, holding her tighter as her breathing became labored. "You can do it!" He stated determined as he tried to stand, but the grass had grown slick from blood and rain, making him fall. 

He groaned, sitting up only for a bloodied hand to cup his cheek, grabbing his attention as he looked at her. "I'm always with you Link," She said, a weak smile on her face. "never forget that, okay little brother." She whispered and Link nodded, his tears mixing with the rain. Her smiled brightened before she closed them and her hand fell limply to the ground, hitting the grass without a sound. 

Link stared at what had happened...it couldn't be true...could it? No...no! It was a lie, it had to be! "Hemia?" He questioned, shaking her; he got no response and he knew...she was gone. "HEMIA!" Link cried out as he laid his head on her chest, letting himself weep over his sister. 

**Mind Space  
**  


Link couldn't believe it...she had died protect the current hero...but why? Why did she help them? She trained him, yes. She helped him, yes. But what was so important about her that he found himself crying over her, himself?! He tried to remember what the other Heroes did, realizing he saw glimpses of her but they always faded away quickly. Did the Heroes forget her or something?

"Thinking about THAT woman?" A voice questioned and Link growled, spinning to face Demise who stood across from him. "What do you want?" Link asked, finding himself more bitter than before. "To see how you were doing." Demise replied and Link snarled.

"GET OUT!" Link shouted, shocking Demise. "Pardon?" He questioned, angry at Link's outburst. "You heard me," Link seethed out, eyes harsh, "get out!" He shouted, before Demise glared at him. "What's wrong with you, Hero?" Demise spat out and Link felt his anger grow.

"What's wrong with me?" Link asked, before laughing. "What's wrong with me?!" He repeated and Demise felt himself worry about the Hero's mental health. "YOU KILLED HER!" Link shouted, remembering how Hemia jumped into the fray of battle to stop the demon's from surrounding the current hero.

Demise only glared, knowing who Link was referring to. "What did she do to you to deserve such agony?!" He shouted, feeling tears burn in his eyes. Why was he so angry? Why was he...crying? "She got in the way, she had to be dealt with." Demise responded, folding his arms; his Hero was upset...extremely upset. "She didn't have to endure that kind of torture from them!" He tried to reason, remembering how the demon's converged on her, showing no mercy as they ripped her apart.

She had been able to defeat them but it had been futile, there had been too many and she was outnumbered and she wasn't exactly a lone fighter like Link was. Link was unable to help as his sword had been knocked away as had his shield; thus he had been forced to hide from Hemia's orders...but she had died.

Demise was at a loss, he couldn't get close to the Hero; Link wouldn't let him. He started to regret killing Hemia...but she had interfered, she had to go. Demise didn't know what to say to calm Link down, he definitely didn't want to get thrown out; he wanted to comfort the Hero. Link, noticing he was still here, looked up as tears ran down his face. "GET OUT!" He shouted and suddenly, Demise was gone.

Everything felt sore for Link, he fell to his knees as he tried to compose himself; why did she have to die? Memories flooded back to him, making him cringe as they swam through his mind. Every death was remembered, every moment they had; she was always there for him...she was like an older sister.

"Why did Demise kill her?" He choked out, feeling his throat burn and close up. "I HATE YOU DEMISE!" Link shouted at the top of his lungs, why her?! She was his sister, the only family he considered himself to have left; blood or not she was still his sister!

Link curled himself into a ball, laying on his side as he let his tears flow...the other Heroes must've been unable to truly forget her. He didn't want to forget Hemia...he hated seeing her die over and over again...but this time...this time felt like he had died. Not her. Her death had been horrible, her previous death she had fallen off a cliff fighting a demon, allowing that Link to escape. Another time, she had dragged him through a forest only for them to get separated and she had gotten caught in a fire through the forest.

Every death seemed to be connected to him or Demise...wait… Link bolted upright, feeling sick to his stomach. Every death that occurred, he was around...had he...been the reason she died? Was it his and the others fault she died?

The thought alone made him puke; he didn't want to believe it...could he truly be at fault? _'What have I done?'_ Link thought, the a bitter taste left in his mouth from his actions and thoughts. Had Hemia always died...because of him? He cried out in agony, feeling everything shatter around him.

The Goddess watched as Link blamed himself for her death...this wasn't right...he shouldn't have to suffer like this. Hemia, she had caused the hero too much grief...she needed to find a way to fix this somehow. A thought occurred to her...it might be wrong...no, it was wrong! Yet this was the only solution she could think of. Make him forget Hemia, he would know her during their time together...until she died, then his memories of her would be locked away; she wouldn't erase them, that was far beyond cruel...but she would make sure he forgot about her after her death.

When he would come to, she would have just been another woman who died that he felt the need to bury; that would help his emotional and mental state she believed. She only hoped this would work...else he would truly break under the stress caused by Hemia's death.

 _'Link,'_ She thought, watching as her magic worked through him, locking the memories away deep within him. _'I hope this takes the pressure off...I know you love her as family...but I cannot allow her death to bring you such agony. Forgive me.'_ She thought, disappearing as her magic took effect...he had forgotten Hemia...

 **Okay, so in relation to a friend of mine, Odd, whose doing the story Twisted; a Legend of Zelda story I decided to post this story here and on DA. Hemia is a Legend of Zelda OC I've had on the back-burner for a long time. Helping edit the story brought my passion for her back to life, so I figured I'd finish her and post her. I was talking with my friends as I did an Ask and viola, Hemia was finished and posted. This story explains why the First Hero doesn't remember her. There will be more coming, so please be patient my friends. ^^**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**


End file.
